One normal Sunday
by just-Felton
Summary: Breakfast time at Grimmauld Place and Harry's just a tiny bit too hyper. Short and sweet Fluff. COMPLETE,MM,Oneshot,WAFF


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

xxx

**ENJOY! Reviews make me happy!**

xxx

"Hermione, can you pass me the juice?"

"Sure, Draco."

This Sunday morning began like every other weekend before and five sixth of the occupiers of Grimmauld Place were already down in the kitchen and had breakfast together. It was something of a small tradition to breakfast together on weekends, because during the week they didn't see each other much.

Someone was always out of the house, be it for work or entertainment, they couldn't agree on another time than Sunday mornings to have some time together in the group.

As strange as it may sound, but the group consisted of the former Golden Trio of Gryffindor; Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry James Potter; and the Slytherin equivalents to them; Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Yes, this constellation sounded more than incredible, but it was true that a rather strong friendship had formed between those six. And that they had fought side by side against Lord Voldemort was probably one of the most important reasons for this development.

The two couples and two bachelors moved in about six months after their success against the second dark time the wizarding world had to go through within seventeen years. That was about one year ago. No one, except themselves, had believed they would make it this long without loosing most vital extremities. And it still worked perfectly fine to live in a group of six.

Of course there was sometimes bad blood, but mostly lover spats that didn't concern the group.

Well, and here they said now, without quarrels, on this Sunday morning and talked animatedly while breakfast. Harry wasn't down yet, but that was no surprise, he was always the last one to get out of bed.

Draco looked longingly to the swing door of the kitchen and Hermione, who saw and knew that look, knew right away that the blond would be more than happy to be with Harry in bed now than having breakfast with the rest of them. She sighed mentally. Both boys were so anxious not to endanger the friendship they had that they swallowed their feelings and kept silent about them.

Harry and Draco were too anxious. Too anxious to notice the furtive looks of the other, the longing of the other, the blushes, the list could go on for ages. The others got tired of this charade.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Everyone in the kitchen jumped and looked at each other. Did something happen?

"Was that Harry?" Pansy asked and looked a bit frightened. They heard the noise outside the door and knew that the Golden Boy ran the stairs down an elephant. The kitchen door was pushed open and Harry James Potter stumbled into the kitchen with a smile that cracked his face in the middle and his arms raised in the air.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Everyone looked at Harry before looking at the others and they knew they thought all the same. 'He went round the bend.'

"Harry, …" Hermione tried.

"I got a ticket! I got a bloody ticket for Led Zeppelin. AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I got a bloody ticket for the reunion concert. Oh my fucking god." Harry yelled in pure euphoria that wasn't quite mirrored by the others.

"Let what?" Blaise asked when Harry began jumping around in the kitchen and hit his foot at a chair. But the adrenalin drummed in his body and he felt no pain.

"Mate," Ron stood up and went over to Harry. "I know you like that band, but…"

"Like?" Harry screeched indignantly. "I. Deify. Led Zeppelin! Oh my fucking god, I really got a ticket." Harry began anew and went around Ron to jump around more. His five friends exchanged worried looks and Draco, who had watched Harry with silent fascination, put his cup down and stood up. He turned around and looked at Harry with a serious expression.

"Potter, I don't like…"

With his face still split in two by his smile, Harry took Draco's face in his hands and looked up at him with huge, shiny eyes. "I got a ticket, Draco." He pressed a sloppy kiss on Draco's soft lips and everyone gasped. "Oh my… I… I…" Harry stuttered when he let go of Draco and realised what he had done.

"Harry." Draco whispered and looked through half lidded eyes.

"I'm… I'm…" Harry began again, but couldn't form a proper sentence – his concert ticket forgotten for a moment.

"FINALLY!" Hermione screeched and both boys looked at her. "About bloody time that you finally kissed." The others nodded in silent agreement and Harry and Draco blushed embarrassed.

"I… You… You like me?" Draco asked after a moment of shock and wanted to groan when Harry nodded bashfully. He grabbed the slighter boy and pressed another kiss on his lips, this time more heated and passionate.

"Led Zeppelin has perfect timing, I've to say. Because now that you know you like each other you can move into one room and I can have the other as nursery." Hermione interfered and the boys broke their kiss, because Harry began again smiling like a madman.

"I got a ticket. I got a ticket. I got a ticket." He sang happily and grabbed Draco's hand to drag him behind him. The blond obeyed easily, still in a daze that Harry liked him. "I got a ticket. I got a… Wait!" He stopped abruptly and Draco ran into him. He quickly snaked his arms around Harry's waist not to look stupid.

"Did you just say nursery?"

"Yup." Blaise said and put his hand on his girlfriend's belly. "I'll become a daddy."

"WHAT?" came the choir and everyone congratulated the couple.

Draco used the excitement to pull Harry aside and kissed him again. "I think I start loving this Led Zeppelin band as well, also I don't know them." Harry chuckled and got a bottle of champagne out of the store room to drink to the eventful morning.


End file.
